1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device of the feeding quantity which is used in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the related art
In a conventional detecting device of the feeding quantity as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 59-178970, a material to be detected is provided to a horizontally-feeding shaft and the feeding quantity of the material is sensed by measuring the time that a sensor senses the material.
However, since the horizontally-feeding shaft is operatively connected to a main shaft, the sewing machine has to be driven in order to detect the feeding quantity.